Elle Montgomery (Earth-3)
: "Sophia? Are you there?" : -Elle to Sophia, An Invitation To My Personal Disaster Elle Montgomery started as a normal 16 year old student who attended Vagos' High School. She was friends Sophia Jensen and Johanna, although she always seemed to feel like she didn't belong with them, as they were always trying to keep her distance from her (this was due to Sophia and Johanna's abilities). This resulted in Elle being manipulated by Johanna multiple times. She ends up by being turned into a half robot human by Prime Systems and controlled by Cole Patterson to spy on the school's mutants. During the war between humans and mutants, Elle fights Johanna and Sophia by her own will, for all their lies and manipulations. After almost killing them, Paige tried to stop her but is not successful. Nathan is the one who ends up by stopping Elle, phasing through her body and causing a malfunction in all her mechanical body parts. After these events, Elle woke up in the lab where she was mechanically enhanced for the first time, having Prime Systems doctors working on fixing her, and Nick Raley promises her they'll make her even stronger. In her final confrontation with Sophia and Johanna, Elle ends up killing Johanna, making Sophia kill her. Physical Appearance Elle was a young caucasian female with brown eyes. As the series progresses, Elle does some changes to her brown, curly hair, adding some blonde locks, followed by red and then back to plain brown, also straightening it various times. As to her clothing, Elle didn't have any particular style she used most, changing regularly. Personality Elle used to be a bit naive, believing everything she was told and being manipulated by Johanna more than once, due to her habit of always appearing in the worst moments. After she was abducted and hired by Prime Systems however, Elle is told how Johanna has manipulated her over and over again, which makes her become bitter towards Sophia and Johanna and swearing to get revenge, which ended up by leading to her untimely doom. Powers and Abilities Mechanical Enhancements After she was abducted by Prime Systems, Elle gained a mechanical arm, which turned into a gun, and mechanical eyes, capable of scanning for an individual's personal identity and allowing Prime Systems to monitor everything she sees from their base of operations. Super Serum When Elle received her mechanical implants, she was also injected with the super serum, being the only survivor to its effects. This granted her all of Matt's former abilities, including: * Enhanced Strength: Elle has three times more strength than a regular human. * Enhanced Durability: The serum also increased her resistance, allowing her to take numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects. Abilities Skilled Hand-to-hand Combatant Elle received a bit of hand-to-hand combat training during her time with Prime Systems Comfortable With Firearms She was also taught how to use guns, even though she prefers her weaponized arm. Early Life Not much is known about Elle's past, except that she has been friends with Johanna and Sophia for a long time. Season 1 An Invitation To My Personal Disaster When Sophia and Johanna discuss what they should do with Hayden, Elle knocks on the door, asking for Sophia. When they let her in, she notices that Sophia had been crying, which make Johanna use her powers on Elle to make her feel tired and leave. After Party Elle makes a short appearance in the beginning of the episode when Claire and Paige join her and Sophia. When Claire asks to speak alone with Sophia, Elle leaves. Killed Victims Elle has never killed or harmed anyone on purpose yet. Relationships Sophia Jensen : "Are you sure? You don't look fine..." : -Elle, worried about Sophia. Elle clearly seems to care about Sophia, although the feeling might not be mutual. This was seen when she tried to show concern for Sophia in An Invitation To My Personal Disaster, after she realized she had been crying, but Sophia didn't seem to care about Johanna manipulating her to leave. Johanna : "You're tired." : -Johanna using her powers on Elle. Although Elle and Johanna are supposedly friends, Elle seems to like Johanna more that she likes her. Due to Elle's lack of powers, Johanna has had to use her ability on Elle a few times to stay away when necessary, which doesn't seem to bother Johanna. Claire Davis This relationship will be developed further. Paige Millers Elle and Paige's relationship will be developed further. Cole Patterson This relationship will be developed further. Nick Raley This relationship will be developed further. Appearences *Season 1: An Invitation To My Personal Disaster Trivia/Notes *It was originally intended for Elle to have a romantic relationship with either Nick or Cole. * Even though Elle is not a mutant, she was still part of Project Artemis as a "General Threat". Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Earth-3 Category:Teen Mutants Category:Student Category:Living Characters Category:Primetech Experiments Category:Manipulated Category:Supportive Characters Category:Humans Category:Cyborgs Category:Teen Mutants Characters Category:General Threats